Another Life
by Fushigi na Ashita
Summary: Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas, Naruto mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah salah satu anggota keluarga Akasuna. Ia hanyalah seorang anak angkat, dan pada saat itu juga ia di berikan sebuah liontin yang menemaninya di wktu kecil. Tapi aiapa sangka liontin itulah yang mengubah hidupnya, mengantarkan takdir untuknya, juga... Pengalih dunianya. pair SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Another Life**

Disclamer :

Naruto just belong to Mashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Canon, Fantasy.

Pair :

SasuFemNaru

Warn :

GS(Gender Switch), Alternative Universe, Alternative Reality, World Swithcer, EYD berantakan, typo(s), Newbi.

Fushigina Ashita Presented

New Fict Project

.

.

 **Another Life**

Summary:

Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas, Naruto mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah salah satu anggota keluarga Akasuna. Ia hanyalah seorang anak angkat, dan pada saat itu juga ia di berikan sebuah liontin yang menemaninya di wktu kecil. Tapi aiapa sangka liontin itulah yang mengubah hidupnya, mengantarkan takdir untuknya, juga...

Pengalih dunianya.

...

...

..

.

.

 **Another life**

Chapter : 1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ramai salah satu sekolah di kota Tokyo begitu kentara. Meskipun saat ini tengah berada di jam pulang, namun aktivitas saat ini relatif sama dengan saat saat proses belajar mengajar berlangsung.

Seperti saat ini. Disebuah lapangan basket, terlihat siswa-siswi anggota club basket sedang melaksanakan latihan rutin, mulai dari teknik, teori sampai strategi.

'Pritttt'

"Baik, istirahat lima menit! Setelah itu kalian akan ku tandingkan." Suara instruksi sang pelatih terdengar menggema di lapang indoor itu, kali ini ia cukup puas terhadap perkembangan murid didoknya yang cukup signifikan.

"Hai Sensei!" Mereka berseru serentak bersamaan menjawab instruksi pelatih, dan bergegas menuju tepian lapang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh letih mereka yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh tetesan peluh.

Sementara itu, disisi lain ada seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk memperhatikan jalannya latihan. Gadis itu mengenakan coat berwarna cokelat yang panjangnya hampir menyamai rok sekolah yang saat ini di kenakannya.

Mata biru sewarna musim panas milik gadis itu, memandang sendu teman-temannya yang kini kembali berlatih.

Dulu, ia ikut bergabung dalam club basket itu. Bermain, berlatih, bertanding, juga bersama sama memperebutkan gelar juara. Dulu, ialah yang berlari menggiring bola, menyerang dan mengecoh lawan. Dulu juga, ialah yang bergerak lincah mencetak poin untuk mengumpulkan pundi pundi kemenangan.

Tapi sekarang?

Lihatlah dirinya.

Tubuh rapuh yang makin hari meringkih. Ia merasa semakin hari energi dalam tubuhnya kian menguap.

Tak ada lagi.

Ya, tak ada lagi, masa-masa indah bersama kawan-kawannya.

Tak ada lagi tubuh mungilnya yang bergerak menjalankan strategi demi tercapainya kemenangan.

Huh, jangankan seperti itu. Untuk berada di sini saja ia harus merengek minta kepada ibunya. Bahkan di penghujung musim panas ini ia harus mengenakan pakaian tebal berlapis.

Naruto, nama gadis itu. Ia mengambil smart phone yang berada dalam sakunya. Naruto hanya menatap datar pada pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya.

 _From: Saso Niisan._

 _To : Naruto._

 _Naru, niisan akan menjemputmu di tempat biasa._

'Hufft' ia menghela nafas sesaat untuk mengurangi rasa yang kian membucah dalam dadanya.

Berjalan menuju taman yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari lapang indoor tempat bermain basket.

Saat ia sudah sampai di taman, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah duduk memandangi jejeran tanaman yang di susun rapih mengitari taman itu. Hijau dan indah, itulah yang ia lihat. Bunga bunga sebagai penghias mekar dengan sempurna, diantara hijaunya daun yang memberikan keasrian. Ia juga dapat melihat sebagian tata letak gedung utama sekolah ini.

Naruto berdiri, ia menunduk memandangi sebuah benda yang tersemat indah menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

Benda itu begitu indah, berwarna biru jernih sejernih bola matanya. Saat melihat benda itu, ja teringat pada perkataan kaasannya, oh atau mungkin bisa ia sebut kaasan angkatnya.

 _"Kami sebenarnya tak ingin kau mengetahui ini. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa beraikap egois dengan tidak memberi tahu hal terpenting dalam hidup mu."_ Ia merasa ada yang janggal saat ibunya berkata seperti itu. Terlebih lagi saat ibu yang paling ia sayangi hanya memandang sendu kearahnya dengan memberikan sebuah kotak ke dalam genggamannya. Oke. Prasangka buruk yang ia buang jauh jauh, kini mulai menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya.

 _"Bukalah nak"_ Naruto hanya menuruti apa yang di perintahkan kaasannya. Lalu memandang sang kaasan bingung saat mendapati sebuah liontin indah berbandul permata pipih berwarna biru.

 _"Sebenarnya, kau bukanlah anak kandung kami."_ Naruto hanya terperangah mendengarnya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata, ia beranggapan bahwa mungkin kaasannya sedang bermain main dengan dirinya. Tapi ia kian tertohok, saat sorot serius dan kesedihanlah yang ia lihat dari sosok kaasannya.

" _Tousan menemukanmu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan menggemgam erat lionton itu, ditepian bukit saat ia melakukan penelitian bersama dengan rekannya. Kami yang saat itu sedang dilanda kesedihan, merasa bahwa mungkin kau adalah anugerah dariNya untuk kami."_ Naruto merasakan kakinya melemas saat itu juga, seolah olah setiap ruas tulang dikakinya tak berfungsi. Ia merasa hancur berkeping-keping atas apa yang dikatakan sang kaasan.

Jadi selama ini, ia bukanlah anggota keluarga yang begitu ia sayangi. Ia hanyalah anak buangan yang beruntung karena mendapatkan rasa iba dari keluarga itu.

 _"Pada awalnya kami mencoba menghubungi polisi untuk mencari keluargamu. Tapi tak ada satupun orang yang mencarimu. Akhirnya kamipun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dirimu. Kami sangat menyayangimu. Kau bagaikan mentari, menerangi dan memberikan cahaya untuk kami. Kami menyayangimu, tak perduli siapapun kau. Karena kami sangat menyangimu."_ Dan saat itu juga Naruto merasakan perasaan yang membucah di dadanya. Ia merasa hal ini terlalu berat untuknya. Entahlah apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia atas keberuntungan yang di berikan untuknya, tapi disidi lain lubang hitam seolah olah menarik dan menjatuhkannya bahwa mungkin ia adalah seseorang yang tak diinginkan dan terbuang. Tubuhnya mulai limbung, dan seketika itu iapun kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Hufft' menghela nafaslah yang Naruto lakukan, saat bayang bayang itu muncul. Selama ini ia selalu bertanya, apakah tuhan menyayanginya? Apakah ia pantas untuk bahagia? Atau, apakah kebahagiaan pantas untuknya?

Tak cukupkah selama ini dengan tubuhnya yang kian lama, kian merapuh? Sejujurnya ia tersiksa dengan hal ini, tapi mengapa jalan hidupnya terasa begitu menyedihkan, dengan ditambah satu kenyataan pait yang sukses mengbancurkan titian hidupnya.

Naruto memperhatikan liontin itu lebih intens. Entahlah, saat melihatnya berbagai emosi kini merayapinya. Ia seakan-akan merasakan kilasan kehangatan.

Ia genggam batu permata itu, menumpukan segalanya pada genggamannya. Ia menerka nerka, seperti apakah orang tuanya. Seperti apakah mereka? Ia mencoba membayangkan, mungkinkah rambut pirang dan mata birunya adalah hadiah dari ayahnya. Atau mungkin jugs ibunya memiliki rambut seperti kebanyakan keluarga Akasuna.

'Deg'

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan angin datang begitu kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia merasakan daun-daun berterbangan bersamaan dengan angin itu. Angin yang berhembus kencang, kini mulai tak wajar. Ia merasa angin itu mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan mulai mengukungnya. Pasokan udara yang ia hirup, kian menipis dan ikut menguap saat ia merasakan tanah tempat ia berpijak mulai berputar dan berputar semakin kencang.

Kesadarannya mulai terenggut bersamaan dengan berhentinya putaran itu. Ia jatuh berlutut, saat rasa lemas menyergapinya.

Ia melihat, samar-samar keadaan di sekitarnya. Tempat itu sama masih hijau, tapi...

Ia sama sekali tak melihat bunga bunga indah, yang di tata apik. Bahkan pohon pohon disini begitu berbeda. Dan hal yang membuat ia panik, di sela sela kesadaran yang di ambang batas adalah ia tak melihat gedung tempat ia menimba ilmu. Semuanya hijau, hanya pohon pohon besarlah yang ada mengelilinginya.

Ia merasakan seseorang datang menghampirinya, menggengam tangannya dan menariknya menuju pangkuaan pemuda itu. Ia tak mrlihat seprti apa rupanya karena hanya tatapan tajam manik hitam layaknya elanglah yang terakhir ia lihat, sebelum kegelapan yang menenggelamkannya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Sasori berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah adik pirangnya, sebenarnya ia cukup sibuk dengan tugas tugas mata kuliahnya. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin untuk meninggalkan adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat adiknya yang menunggunya. Tapi senyuman itu lenyap saat mendapati tubuh limbung sang adik. Berlari dan menangkap tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Naru...Naruto, apa yang terjadi... hei.. sadarlah. Naru..." Sasori panik saat adiknya tak menanggapi apapun.

Ia segera bergegas menuju ke tempat mobil yang terparkir di prakiraan utama. Membawa pulang tubuh adiknya yang tak berdaya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Oke, saya tahu sudah sekian lama saya menghilang bak di telan bumi datang bukannya bawa kelanjutan cerita, malah membawa ceria baru.

Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk mempublish cerita yang nerd girl dalam waktu dekat ini.

Saya tak akan banyak cuap cuap d sini doakan saja semoga saya di berikan mood yang baik dalam mengetik (menyelesaikan ) Fict yang lain ...

Okey see you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Life**

Disclamer :

Naruto just belong to Mashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Canon, Fantasy.

Pair :

SasuFemNaru

Warn :

GS(Gender Switch), Alternative Universe, Alternative Reality, World Swithcer, EYD berantakan, typo(s), Newbi.

Fushigina Ashita Presented

New Fict Project

.

.

 **Another Life**

Summary:

Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas, Naruto mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah salah satu anggota keluarga Akasuna. Ia hanyalah seorang anak angkat, dan pada saat itu juga ia di berikan sebuah liontin yang menemaninya di waktu kecil. Tapi aiapa sangka liontin itulah yang mengubah hidupnya, mengantarkan takdir untuknya, juga...

Pengalih dunianya.

...

...

..

.

.

 **Another Life**

Chapter : 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Disaat ku lelah tuk meratap, disaat ku kalang kabut tuk mencari, dan di saat ku gagal tuk memiliki..._

 _Kau datang... Kau datang dengan pesonamu, kau datang menarikku dalam jerat keputus asaan, kau datang memberikan setitik cahaya kecil dalam redup harapan..._

 _Namun, disaat ku sadari kau adalah hatiku, mimpiku, jiwaku, harapanku, dan saat ku menyadari bahwa Kau lah cintaku. Kau pergi tanpa kata, kau pergi disaat ku kan menggapai mu, kau pergi beranjak meninggalkanku._

 _Kini kau pergi, kini kau menghilang_

Di sebuah hutan, diantara lebatnya pohon. Terlihat dua orang atau lebih tepatnya dua pemuda, sedang berlari melompati dahan dahan sekitaran pohon disekelilingnya. Wajah kedua pemuda itu hampir sama persis, hanya saja gaya rambut juga raut Wajah lah yang jadi pembeda keduanya.

Keduanya sama sama rupawan dengan tubuh atletis mereka, rambut hitam kelam yang membingkai kulit seputih porselen, juga mata tajam sewarna langit malam mencekam yang mampu menawan dalam buaian tatapan nya.

Sasuke, yang kini tengah melompat, sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia pulang, kembali ke desa setelah melaksanakan misi yang telah Hokage-Sama bebankan untuknya.

Sasuke merasa cukup kesal terhadap keputusan tuan Hokage-Sama yang menurutnya cukup tidak bijak, karena dengan sepenuh hati pemimpin desa yang ditempatinya itu, membiarkan ia menyelesaikan misi bersama anikinya di dekat perbatasan desa, di tengah tengah hutan kematian.

Sementara ia disini, tersiksa bersama anikinya. Mengawasi, memantau, serta melakukan penyergapan. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya juga sahabat sahabat menyebalkannya, sedang bersantai menikmati jamuan sambil memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan ujian chunin yang diadakan di desa suna.

Haah... bukankah itu cukup adil untuknya. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia sedikit iri dengan apa yang harus ia jalani sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Itachi yang menurutnya begitu aneh dan menyebalkan, ia tak pernah berhenti bicara dan terus mengoceh ini itu, sungguh hari yang sempurna untuknya.

Walaupun dalam hatinnya ada rasa kesal, dan mungkin sedikit emm... iri. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sasuke menyembunyikannya. Karena bisa gawat jika anikinya tau, ia bisa di ejek habis habisan. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha muda bisa-bisa tercoreng.

..

.

Saat sedang berjalan melompati dahan, samar-samar ia merasakan pendaran cakra yang samar dan tipis.

'Trak'

" kau merasakannya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya melirik Itachi yang kini berhenti di salah satu dahan. Manik kelamnya berubah sewarna darah segar, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Yang merasakan sebuah sinyal alarm bahaya, sontak intuisi ninja yang ia miliki langsung bereaksi.

"hn." Sasuke berujar singkat. Karena, seorang ninja yang mampu menyembunyikan cakranya, ia bukanlah ninja sembarangan.

Dan juga, jika bukan musuh untuk apa orang tersebut menyembunyikannya? Heck. walau bagaimanapun, tempat suram yang bernama hutan kematian ini adalah desanya.

Jadi menurutnya, ini pasti musuh. Tidak mungkin jika ia ninja yang sedang menjaga perbatasan. Oh come on, ia disini bukanlah pajangan maupun pengusir hama, melainkan ketua divisi pertahanan yang sedang mengorganisir bagian perbatasan. Ditambah lagi, sebagian orang sedang pergi ke Suna untuk menonton ujian chunin. So, that's fools reason.

Sasuke segera beranjak, mencari dari mana cakra itu berasal. Ia dengan sigap melompati pepohonan dan dengan gesit berlari. Namun, langkahnya terhenti, saat ia melihat sosok asing di hadapannya. Mata merah pekat yang ia miliki, kembali menghitam saat ia merasa aliran cakra yang tampak menguar samar.

Saat mendekatinya, kini kian jelas seperti apa rupa sosok itu.

Indah..

Ya, indah. Satu kata yang cukup mendeskripsikan apa yang kini dilihatnya.

Helai emas yang kini terurai, nampak kian bersinar membingkai wajah yang terpahat sempurna milik sosok nya. Manik biru layaknya samudera, bersinar redup di balik kelopak sewarna madu yang setengah terbuka. Sasuke yakin, butuh waktu lama untuk menyelami samudera itu.

Pipi bulat yang nampak manis dengan bias merah, mengingatkan Sasuke pada buah favoritnya. Sungguh, ia tak tahan untuk mencicipinya. Apa lagi bibir tipis sewarna cherry milik gadis pirang ini, tampak begitu ranum, membuat Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak mengecup nya dan menyesapi rasa manis cherry lips yang kian menggodanya.

Ah sempurna, itulah nilai yang Sasuke berikan pada sosok malaikat tanpa sayap ini.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati sosok yang tergeletak lemah diatas tumpukan daun-daun kering. Ia bisa melihat samudera luas itu kian meredup. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil yang terasa rapuh dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke menatap lamat-lamat manik biru dihadapannya, harus ia akui ia terjerat dalam pautan biru yang begitu memikat.

Bisa Sasuke lihat, mata itu kini tertutup oleh kelopak sewarna madu. Sasuke mengernyit, saat ia merasakan pendaran cakra yang kian melemah. Ia heran, gadis ini mampu bertahan dengan cakra yang begitu minim.

"Ku sangka dirimu ditawan, karena tak kunjung kembali. Tapi sepertinya, hatimu yang kini tertawan" Itachi yang kini muncul di belakang Sasuke hanya berujar tenang saat ia mendapati adiknya tengah bersama gadis asing dalam pelukan adik ravennya.

"Wah siapa dia, Sasuke? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis manis itu?" Itachi dengan antusias bertanya, pasalnya adik yang dinginnya melebihi dua kutub ini tak pernah terlihat begitu dekat dengan seorang mahluk yang bernama kan wanita. Ohh... terkecuali sang kaasan tentunya, ia adalah perempuan pertama dari daftar hidup yang wajib Sasuke agungkan.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang digadang-gadangkan seorang pangeran tak berpedang, karena sampai sekarang tak menemukan kepingan hatinya. Yang juga diakibatkan oleh sifat dingin yang mendarah daging dalam jiwanya, kini sedang bersama gadis asing berambut pirang. Juga, keduanya dalam sebuah posisi yang bisa dibilang emmm... intim, layaknya sepasang insan yang sedang di mabuk kepayang. Ini pasti keajaiban. Atau mungkin, ini sebuah bencana! Berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Hn, kita harus cepat membawanya ke desa. Dia harus segera dirawat, mungkin saja kita dapat menemukan informasi dari gadis ini."

"Mendapatkan informasi, ataukah mendapatkan tambatan hati, hm outoto?" Sungguh, wajah Itachi kini sangatlah menggelikan. Ia benar - benar akan memukul habis wajah menyebalkan yang kini tengah menggodanya.

"Urussai Itachi! Kau urus saja urusanmu!" Sasuke kini cukup kesal dengan apa yang Itachi katakan. Hell, lagi pula ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hn. Cepatlah baka aniki!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berduapun pergi dari hutan ini. Juga di tambah satu sosok dalam dekapan Sasuke.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan kamar kecil, di sana terdapat empat sosok dewasa. Tiga diantaranya sedang berdiri berhadapan, sementara satu sosok lainnya sedang terbaring diatas bangsal.

"Kita tunggu saja, sampai ia sadar. Ku telah memberikan transfer cakra yang cukup untuknya, tak ada satupun luka dalam tubuhnya. Hanya mungkin, beberapa fungsi organ vitalnya menurun." Wanita berambut pirang yang diikat dua itu, menjelaskan perihal keadaan satu sosok yang masih betah menutup mata.

Menatap lamat wajah si gadis, ia sekilas merasakan perasaan yang tak asing dalam dadanya. Tapi apa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kini dilihatnya. sosok itu, adalah sosok asing. Namun, baru beberapa saat ia merasa rasa sesak melesak masuk diantara rongga jiwanya.

"Well.. Sasuke. sepertinya, princessmu sudah membuka mata." Tsunade kini membuka suara, saat ia melihat sosok cantik di depannya mulai melengguh.

"Eugnh" sosok itu, kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai kebingungan, saat mendapati tempat asing yang ia lihat pertama kali. Sungguh, ia mulai ketakutan sekarang. Rasa panik mulai menelusup masuk, apalagi melihat tiga sosok yang tak dikenalnya.

"ddi...di mana ini? " sosok itu mulai bertanya, suaranya bergetar mencerminkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Tenanglah, kau aman bersama kami." wanita pirang atau yang kita kenal sebagai Tsunade, kini berujar tenang.

"Ini adalah desa Konoha. Kau kami temukan ditengah hutan kematian oleh dua pemuda di hadapanmu. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disana? dan dari desa mana kau berasal? Karena seperti yang ku lihat kau adalah pure blood, bukan half blood maupun human. Karena kau memiliki cakra, dan kau mampu menerima cakra yang ku transfusikan."

"Apa?! Desa Konoha? Tapi, terakhir kali aku ingat. Aku berada di sekolahku! Di Tokyo! Bukan di desa ini. Dan juga, hutan kematian? Bahkan, aku masih hafal bagaimana tata letak taman yang ku tempati."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa kemari?"

"Aku tak tahu! Dan jangan tanyakan aku. Aku juga tak mengerti, dengan keadaan ini!" Gadis itu berujar frustrasi. Karena jangankan menjawab pertanyaan, untuk menjawab apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saja, ia bingung bukan kepalang.

" jika seperti itu, apa hal terakhir yang lakukan?"

"Aku, hanya berdiri di taman dan memegang sebuah liontin yang ku pakai. Hanya itu, tak lebih." Ia menjelaskan apa yang di ingatnya, sambil menunjuk sebuah liontin yang terpasang apik pada leher jenjangnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Siapa?"

"Namaku, Akasuna Naruto. Umurku, tujuh belas tahun. Statusku, seorang pelajar tingkat kedua di Tokyo Senior High School. Cukup?" Gadis yang bernama kan Naruto itu , menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia kesal , harus menjelaskan ini , itu. Yang ada dialah yang butuh penjelasan, secara lengkap dan rinci. Terhadap apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hm, seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan laporkan permasalahan ini pada hokage. Karena, aku hanya perwakilan saja untuk mengatasi hal yang terjadi di desa sampai ia kembali datang."

Tsunade, lalu memandang dua Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Kau untuk sementara, kau akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Dan untuk kalian berdua, aku akan membagi tugas. Kau, Uchiha Itachi. Akan menerima misi dari hokage, dalam pengawasan ujian chunin. Sementara kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau akan bertugas menemani nona Akasuna ini." Ia memandang semua wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa, cukup jelas?!"

"Jelas Tsunade -sama!"

"Baik. Kalau begitu laksanakan!"

"Ha'i Tsunade -sama!"

"Dan untuk kau Itachi, "

"Ya, Tsunade - sama"

"Kau akan pergi sore ini. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Ha'i,Tsunade - sama!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nah, loh... nah, loh... pertanyaan satu saja belum kejawb, ini dah nambh lagi...**

 **Tapi tak apalh, jawaban ada kok di Chapter depan.**

 **Saya juga mau bertrimaaaa kasih pada minna-san yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview, fav, follow, dan mau membaca cerita gaje saya.**

 **By the way any busway... banyak yang ngucpin trma kasih karena saya membuat Fict sfn. Saya mau jawab sama sama saja, karena saya adalah pecinan Naru uke...baik female , maupun innocent male...kkkkk. ..dan yang trpenting semenya Sasu dong. ...**

 **Maaf saya tak bsa bls riview satu persatu.. tpi semoga, chap tadi mampu menjawabnya ya..walau masih ambigu...**

 **Okey hnya itu saja, semoga saya bisa publish pda waktunya..**

 **See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm, seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan laporkan permasalahan ini pada hokage. Karena, aku hanya perwakilan saja untuk mengatasi hal yang terjadi di desa sampai ia kembali datang."

Tsunade, lalu memandang dua Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Kau untuk sementara, kau akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Dan untuk kalian berdua, aku akan membagi tugas. Kau, Uchiha Itachi. Akan menerima misi dari hokage, dalam pengawasan ujian chunin. Sementara kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau akan bertugas menemani nona Akasuna ini." Ia memandang semua wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa, cukup jelas?!"

"Jelas Tsunade -sama!"

"Baik. Kalau begitu laksanakan!"

"Ha'i Tsunade -sama!"

"Dan untuk kau Itachi, "

"Ya, Tsunade - sama"

"Kau akan pergi sore ini. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Ha'i,Tsunade - sama!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Another Life**

Disclamer :

Naruto just belong to Mashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Canon, Fantasy.

Pair :

SasuFemNaru

Warn :

GS(Gender Switch), Alternative Universe, Alternative Reality, World Swithcer, EYD berantakan, typo(s), Newbi.

Fushigina Ashita Presented

New Fict Project

.

.

 **Another Life**

Summary:

Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas, Naruto mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah salah satu anggota keluarga Akasuna. Ia hanyalah seorang anak angkat, dan pada saat itu juga ia di berikan sebuah liontin yang menemaninya di waktu kecil. Tapi aiapa sangka liontin itulah yang mengubah hidupnya, mengantarkan takdir untuknya, juga...

Pengalih dunianya.

...

...

..

.

.

 **Another Life**

Chapter : 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto hanya memandang tak mengerti pada apa yang di bicarakan oleh orang yang dipanggil Tsunade - sama.

Ia baru sadar, ternyata ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya plus coat yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia tidak berubah menjadi gila. Karena kejadian tadi itu memang nyata! Ia juga masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Hell. Jika seperti ini caranya, ia yang akan perlahan-lahan menjadi gila.

Ia juga menyadari , bahwa kini dihadapannya terdapat dua sosok tampan rupawan. Jujur, Naruto terpana pada saat , saat tatapan matanya terkunci pada tatapan tajam pemuda berambut raven. Ia merasakan Seolah-olah waktu kian terhenti untuk sesaat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seakan meronta-ronta meminta keluar. Perutnya bergolak pelan, merasakan luapan rasa yang kian bergemuruh.

Naruto berjenggit kaget, saat ia rasa sebuah telapak tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Ia membentak pelan, mencoba berkelit. Pipinya terasa panas, detak jantungnya bertalu-talu tak terkendali. Tapi dengan bersusah payah Naruto mencoba menutupinya.

"Membawa mu pergi. Kau tak mendengar, apa yang dikatakan wanita pirang itu?"

"Tapi, tak usah menyentuhku!" Naruto dengan kasar menghempas tangan putih itu.

"Ck, terserah Kau lah. Jika bisa, berjalanlah tanpa bantuan siapapun."

"Baik! Aku bisa melakukannya. Bahkan tanpa bantuanmu!"

"Hn. Buktikan."

Naruto yang masih kesal, mencoba untuk turun dari bangsal itu. Sejujurnya, ia masih merasa lemas. Jangankan untuk berdiri, untuk duduk saat ini pun, ia berjuang mati matian. Tapi demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya, ia dengan keras kepala, mencoba untuk berdiri.

'Bruk'

"Arrgh...ittai.."

Naruto mengerang pelan, saat kakinya terasa lemas bagai tak bertulang. Suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca - kaca siap mengalir kapan saja.

Walau tubuhnya kini sakit, karena dengan kerasnya mencium lantai. Ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan tangisannya, yang menurutnya adalah sisi lemahnya kepada tuan menyebalkan berambut aneh ini.

"Hn. Kau, dobe."

"A..apa? Dobe?" Naruto berujar tak percaya. Yang benar saja! Kasan, tousan, bahkan anikinya yang tak pernah akur dan selalu mengejeknya, tak pernah Sekalipun menyebutnya bodoh, aho, ataupun dobe, walau sekonyol apapun tingkahnya.

"Hn. Cepat bergegas! Aku ingin cepat cepat terlepas dari tekanan ini."

"Kau! Memangnya, ini mudah apa?!" Naruto berseru emosi, pupus sudah bayang bayang tentang betapa sempurna nya sosok ini. Ia memang menawan dengan kilatan manik kelam tanpa emosi, akan tetapi mulutnya pun tak kalah menawan pula dengan lontaran kata yang tajam menikam.

"Kau yang hanya bicara, mudah saja bagimu. Sementara aku?" Naruto yang merasa dirinya yang dirugikan dengan keadaan ini, tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Seharusnya pria itulah yang membantunya, bukan malah mengejeknya.

"Hn. That's not my business ." Sasuke berujar tak peduli. Sungguh raut flat face yang dimiliki pemuda ini, membuat Naruto ingin mencakar habis dan memahat lebar lebar satu tarikan di sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau har..."

"Stop! "

Tsunade cukup geram dengan apa yang didengarnya kini, ia cukup lelah dengan tugas yang menumpuk juga berbagai permasalahan desa yang bisa dibilang tak mudah. Jadi apakah bisa ketiga emm... mungkin dua, orang ini memberikan ketenangan untuknya?

"Henti kan perdebatan kalian! Sasuke, kau cukup antarkan gadis ini. Dan Akasuna - san, jangan banyak bicara. Karena untuk sementara waktu, anda akan tinggal bersama Sasuke."

Mata hazelnya, melirik sesaat. Memandang tajam pada wanita pirang bermata biru di hadapannya. Terlihat gadis itu, dengan cepat mengatupkan kembali mulut mungil miliknya. Mata sebening kristal itu, tampak bergerak - gerak gelisah.

"Apa cukup jelas?" Tsunade menaikkan alisnya, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aura hitam tampak jelas terpancar memenuhi ruangan begitu tipis, namun menyayat. Suaranya terdengar pelan, melesak perlahan menghunus kedalam sukma.

"Je..jelas Tsunade-sama"

"Hn."

"Tentu."

Mereka menjawab bersamaan, akan tetapi dengan jawaban beragam. Dimulai dari Naruto yang gelagapan , tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin,dan Mr. Itachi yang santai.

"Baiklah."

Tsunade tersenyum manis sambil menatap ketiga orang itu.

" Kalian boleh keluar. "

" Ha'i, Tsunade-sama. "

Mereka, menyahut bersamaan. Dan dengan cepat, Sasuke, menggendong gadis dihadapannya. Ia juga masih tau waktu. Ia tak ingin masa depannya hancur begitu saja, apalagi dikarenakan hal konyol. Hah. Takan pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Another Life...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, memandang punggung tegap dihadapannya. Dalam hati, ia berkoar-koar tak suka juga merutuki 'keberuntungannya' karena bertemu satu mahluk ini. Kemudian, dengan berat hati, ia berjalan perlahan mengikuti sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya malas.

" Apa?!"

Naruto bertanya ketus. Mata birunya, balas menatap tajam manik kelam yang seolah-olah mengejeknya.

"Hn. Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Waktuku bukan hanya untuk mengurusi mu saja. Apakah aku, harus kembali menyeretmu, hn?"

"Tidak! Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya lagi, aku tak mau! Takan pernah mau!"

Ya. Ia berharap hal itu takan terulang. Sungguh, sebagai seorang perempuan, ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Siapa yang tidak marah, jika kau tiba-tiba diangkat secara paksa dengan posisi yang bahkan orang butapun takan sudi melihatnya. Apalagi ia masih menggunakan setelan seragam dengan rok minimnya. Dan kau, dibawa pergi dengan cara berlarian bak kesetanan dan meloncat-loncat melompati gedung.

Hell No! Really Damn Hell No!

Bahkan, sisi rasionalnya pun terus meronta mencoba melepas ingatan laknat itu. Beruntung disini ia masih menggunakan short yang mampu setidaknya sedikit menutupi rasa malunya.

Dan... di sinilah ia. Dengan kaki bergetar, mencoba berjalan mengikuti pemuda menyebalkan dengan rupa emm... mungkin mmm..menyenangkan? Emmm atau entah apalah itu. Yang pasti setelah ia berjuang meminta diturunkan, ia dengan cepat - cepat memasang coat - nya tepat di pinggang.

"Cepatlah, nona!"

Naruto menggeram kesal. Apakah pria itu tak melihat? Jikalau bisa, ia pun akan terus melangkah. bahkan jika perlu, ia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menundukkan rambut ayamnya, ataupun menendang kakinya.

" kau..."

Suara baritone milik Sasuke , mengalun tenang.

Selanjutnya, ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri Naruto.

"Lambat."

Berbisik pelan. Tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto, dapat Sasuke rasakan bagaimana tubuh itu menegang. Sasuke juga dapat mencium aroma citrus yang tampak menguar samar di tengkuknya.

'Set'

'Grep'

Naruto untuk sesaat hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menjerit tertahan, saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya terangkat.

Kini mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya saling memandang mencoba menyelami keindahan satu sama lain.

Suara riak air, mengalun pelan membentuk melodi penenang. Dengan bermandikan cahaya jingga matahari senja yang kan kembali keperaduaannya. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke, berdiri tepat diatas jembatan, ditemani semilir angin lembut juga dihiasi gugura daun.

Naruto mendongak, memandangi sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu begitu sempurna, rahang tegas dengan di bingkai surai kelam yang nampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia kembali terpaku, saat tatapan nya kembali terkunci pada manik hitam tajam yang balik menatap dirinya. Ia terpesona dengan iris hitam itu. Ya, begitu kelam tajam dan mempesona.

" Ku sarankan kau untuk berpegangan, dobe."

Suara datar itu, rupanya telah menyentak Naruto dari rasa kagumnya. Pipinya terasa panas mengetahui bahwa kini ia sedang berada di pangkuan pria ini, dengan suasana yang sedikit err... dramatis ini.

Ia kemudian dengan cepat berpegangan memeluk lehernya, saat laki-laki itu kembali berlari dan melompat. Naruto, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya saat ia rasa angin mulai menerpa nya secara tak wajar. Ia menelungkup kan kepalanya tepat kedalam dada bidang si raven, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Bisa Naruto dengar, suara detak jantung yang berdegup teratur sebagai melodi indah yang menenangkan.

Perlahan kelopak matanya kian memberat saat degupan itu, kian kentara. Ia pejamkan matanya, melepaskan sejenak beban yang menimpanya juga rasa lelahnya. Tubuhnya kian merapat, mencari - cari kenyamanan juga kehangatan. Sungguh, kini Naruto terbuai oleh ketenangan yang disuguhkan pemuda ini. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sebuah tarikan hinggap di sudut bibirnya, sebelum kesadarannya makin memudar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Another Life...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendengus, saat mengetahui gadis di pangkuannya ini terlelap dengan mudahnya , ia tersenyum geli saat mengingat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu merapat mencari-cari kehangatan.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Sasuke membaringkan sosok itu di atas sebuah sofa. Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat sebuah baju tebal yang diikatkan di pinggang si pirang. Bisa Sasuke ingat, bagaimana panik nya sosok itu , di saat Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengangkut tubuh si pirang tanpa aba aba. Dan setelah Sasuke turunkan, dengan cekatan gadis itu melepaskan baju tebal seperti jaket yang entah itu apa, lalu segera ia ika di pinggang.

Sepertinya gadis itu cukup marah dan juga malu. Terlihat dari bagaimana pipi bulat nya terhiasi rona samar yang nampak begitu manis, dengan bibir yang bergerak gerak lucu dan sesekali mengerucut juga kerutan samar yang menghiasi dahinya.

Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat itu hanyalah diam memperhatikan, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat dengan keras kepalanya sosok itu kukuh untuk tetap berjalan. Menghela nafas sejenak, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawanya secara manusiawi, selain itu ia juga tak tega atas apa yang dialami sosok asing ini.

Ia tatap wajah itu dalam. Rupa indah tanpa cacat. Ia usap wajah itu lembut, menelusuri keindahannya. Sasuke tertegun, ia baru sadar baru kali ini selama ia tumbuh dan bernafas ia begitu dekat juga begitu peduli terhadap orang lain. Terlebih orang ini adalah sosok asing yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu. Namun ia dapat merasakan satu hal yang berbeda dan entah itu apa, tapi yang pasti ia merasa tak ingin rasa ini menghilang.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Menaiki tangga, sampai akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan Itachi.

" outoto . Kau sudah kembali?"

" hn."

" Baiklah, karena sekarang aku tak ada di rumahJadi. Jangan macam-macam ya, outoto" Oh Sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali memukul habis wajah di hadapannya, apalagi senyum menggelikan nya itu. Oh... sungguh...

"Tentu. Karena aku bukan kau."

" oke.. ittekimasu ne, outoto."

" hn "

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, ia lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia kembali tersenyum saat retina nya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah terlelap di sofa.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar dan terus melangkah, sampai tertelan jarak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Another Life...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke kini sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi dingin saat air mengguyur tubuhnya.

Mendesis pelan, saat ia teringat apa yang telah anikinya katakan. Hah... macam-macam? Memang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadap gadis labil itu... ia akui gadis itu memang bagai malaikat tak bersayap, atau mungkin malaikat tersesat tepatnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa melakukan hal macam-macam, Ohh.. ayolah, meski bagaimanapun dinginnya ia terhadap perempuan, ia masih tetap menghormati mahluk itu. Ia takan mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang bisa merusak kehormatannya.

Sasuke merasa cukup dengan kegiatan bersihkan diri, ia langsung memakai handuk sebatas pinggang dan membiarkan tubuh kekarnya terekspos.

Berjalan keluar menuju kamar. Namun apa yang di liatnya kini, sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok.

Di hadapannya kini ada Naruto yang sedang memandangnya terkejut. Mata biru bulat nya, semakin membulat saat melihat penampilan Sasuke kali ini. Naruto berdiri tepat didepannya pintu dimana Sasuke keluar.

"A..aku..aku. hanya ingin ke kamar mandi. Dan ruangan inilah yang satu satunya terbuka." Seolah-olah mengerti akan apa arti dari tatapan tajam milik Sasuke, Naruto mencoba menjelaskan dengan gugup.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada Naruto, gadis itu hanya memainkan jari jemarinya sambil menunduk. Kedua pipinya kini kembali memerah. Manik biru jernih itu hanya bergerak - gerak gelisah, mencoba menghindari kontak mata yang tengah menatapnya tak bersahabat.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto, mengunci pergerakan gadis itu. Ia melangkah satu persatu. Sehingga gadis itu terpojok diantara tembok dan lemari.

Sasuke mengukung gadis itu di antara kedua tangannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, memupus jarak diantar keduanya hingga tersisa beberapa senti. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana gadis itu menahan nafas.

Mendongak , menatap gadis pirang yang kini hanya menunduk dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto lalu menatapnya lamat.

"Tunggu di sini. Akan ku pastikan."

Memutuskan kontaknya, dan segera berlalu dan menuju lemari. Mengambil asal kaus kemudian memakainya cepat.

Berjalan keluar kamar, matanya memandang mengitari rumahnya. Ia melihat daun pintu kamar orang tuanya, mencoba dibuka. Akan tetapi..

'Di kunci?'

Kedua alisnya tertaut, tak biasanya mereka mengunci pintu. Ia kemudian berjalan, menatap sederet ruangan lalu membukanya. Tapi sayangnya, pintu itu terkunci. Mencoba tenang, Sasuke dengan santai menelusuri rumahnya, namun tetap sama semua ruangan resmi terkunci.

Ia kini berjalan menuruni tangga, untuk pergi ke dapur. Mata kelamnya melihat toilet di sebelah ruangan dapur, menghampirinya lalu membukanya.

'Lagi?'

Walau merasa janggal, tapi ia tetap tenang. Menghampiri laci di dekat meja makan, dan membukanya. Mencari-cari kunci cadangan di sana, namun ia tak menemukan apapun selain note yang di tempelan ke laci.

_ _Note__

 _From: your beloved aniki._

 _To: my sweeties outoto._

 _Outoto ku sayang... maafkanlah aniki mu ini. Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu pula. Jadi... bersenang - senanglah._

 _Ingat! Jangan melakukan hal macam-macam. Cukup lakukan satu macam... emm.. maksudku tetap pada garis batasan, oke?_

 _Bye.. see you._

 _P.s : jangan merusak pintu, karena mungkin kaasan takan menyukainya ._

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia remas kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk.

Gahh... kusso aniki! Seenaknya saja! Dasar keriput tua!

Ia kemudian berlalu, dengan kepala yang mengepulkan asap. Ohh... baru ia sadari, mengapa ia bisa senista ini. Kapankah penderitaan ini harus berakhir...

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang kini berada di kamar Sasuke. Hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya heran. Melihat bagaimana tingkah aneh laki-laki berambut raven ini.

Tadi saja, sebelum ia keluar ia bertingkah layaknya om-om mesum berhidung belang yang So keren dan so tampan. Emm.. memang tampan dan keren sih. Oh..lupakan.

Tapi sekarang? Pria aneh dengan rambut aneh itu, kembali kesini dengan muka masam, raut tegang tak bersahabat juga mata hitam yang berkilat kilat tajam.

Memang sih, Naruto sempat terpesona oleh ke tampanan pria ini. Tapi, jika ada masalah dengan kewarasannya ia sepertinya harus pikir pikir kembali.

Naruto melihat Sasuke membuka lemarinya. Lalu dengan tanpa aba aba, laki-laki itu melempar beberapa potong pakaian kearahnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu! Setelah itu, keluar dari kamar ini!"

Sasuke kemudian mendekat dan menatap Naruto kembali.

"Paham?"

"P.. pa..paham."

Naruto, dengan cepat langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi. Ia tak mau menjadi santapan ular gila yang sedang menjadi. Jadi ia harus cepat cepat, karena hal itu tak baik bagi keselamatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Another Life...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **_In Another Side_**_

Sasori, saat ini sedang berada di kamar adiknya. Nuansa kamar yang cerah debgan beberapa barang orange dan biru muda yang mendominasi, nampak begitu menyilaukan mata. Ia genggam tangan itu erat, seolah takut kehilangan.

Jujur, saat itu ia panik melihat adiknya yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia dengan segera mengendarai mobilanya cepat. Setelah sampai rumah, ia memanggil dokter pribadi agar cepat di tangani.

Ia sepertinya akan izin untuk beberapa hari, sampai adiknya pulih kembali. Karena kedua orang tuanya tak ada di rumah, keduanya tengah pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnis. Jadi, hanya ia dan beberapa pelayan saja yang saat ini berada dirumah. Ia bukannya mau menitipkan Naruto pada pelayan, akan tetapi lebih baik jika ia saja yang merawatnya.

Ia begitu menyayangi Naruto, tapi tak ia sangka rasa sayang itu akan terus tumbuh seperti ini. Memang, Naruto bukanlah adik kandungnya. Akan tetapi kaasannya takan pernah menyetujui apa yang tengah di rasakan nya saat ini.

Ia usap wajah itu, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi parasnya.

"Cepat sembuh ne, little Kitsune. "

Memajukan wajahnya dan..

'Cup'

Mengecup lembut dahinya.

" Nissan menyayangi mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Fiuuhhh ~~ akhirnya selesai juga nih chapie,,, duh... Gimana ya, Maafkan saya karena selalu ngaret dalam mempublish Fict nya... tapi Gimana lagi, setiap orang pasti punya kesibukan masing masing, jadi mohon pengertiannya ya...**

 **Tak bosan, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi minna-san yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca nih Fict, terima kasih juga buat minna-san yang ridho, iklahs mau mengfav, follow, maupun riview.**

 **Jaa ne.!**

 **See you!**


End file.
